USS Venture (NCC-71854)
| type = Explorer | class = Galaxy | status = Active }} The USS Venture (NCC-71854) was a Federation starship in service during the late 24th century. The ship's motto was a quote from Arthur C. Clarke: "The only way of discovering the limits of the possible is to venture a little way past them into the impossible". History In 2372, the Venture led a task force under the command of Admiral Hastur to Starbase Deep Space 9 to protect the station after it came under attack from the Klingon Defense Force. ( ) The ship saw heavy action during the Dominion War. In 2374, the Venture participated in Operation Return, the epic battle to recapture Deep Space 9 from the Dominion. She was amongst the first ships to arrive at the station after the Dominion retreat. ( ) The Venture participated in the First Battle of Chin'toka in December of 2374, helping the allied forces capture that system. ( ) Non-canon data In 2368, the Venture docked at Luxor IV due to a baffle plate malfunction. ( novel: ) The Venture was sent to help in the clean up of the New Bajor colony after it was destroyed by the Dominion in 2370. ( novels) A year later, the Venture took part in a scientific expedition to the Holaren Nebula under the command of Captain Benjamin Dawson. ( game: ) After the war, the Venture battled Legate Matan’s renegade forces, and was heavily damaged in the battle. ( game: ) In March of 2380, the Venture escorted the first Trinni/ek delegation to Earth, for an upcoming state dinner at the Roth Dining Room in the Palais de la Concorde. Nine months later, she transported President Nanietta Bacco to the world of the Koa for their induction into the Federation. ( novel: ) Olivia Bolaji served on the Venture prior to her assignment on the in 2379. ( novel: ) Fanon continuities Star Trek: Luna In Star Trek: Luna, the Venture was commanded by Captain Bayle Erikssen, who took command of the Venture in 2371. Star Trek: Pendragon In the Pendragon timeline, the Venture saw heavy action during the Federation Civil War of 2372-2374, on the side of the "patriot" forces opposed to Admiral James Leyton. In 2377, the Venture was assigned to the relief efforts on Bajor, and assisted in Project Restoration. The Venture was on hand for the commissioning ceremony of the new Deep Space 9 in January, 2379. Afterwards, she was assigned to Starbase 375, and often patrolled the Federation-Cardassian-Talarian border. (Star Trek: Pendragon) Star Trek: The Quarterdeck Breed Lieutenant Commander Richard D. James transferred to Venture as Chief Operations Officer under the command of Captain Hastur in 2366. He would eventually transfer back to in 2370. (Star Trek: The Quarterdeck Breed: The Sacrifice of Agamemnon) Starfleet Command (RPG) The Venture was a part of Task Group 11-2. (Starfleet Command (RPG)) Command crew *Admiral Hastur (2372) *Captain Benjamin Dawson (2373-2374) External links * * Venture 071854 Venture 071584